Talk:Sehanine Moonbow
Same as Selûne? I have heard that she is now in 4Ed the same as Selûne and there existed no other God than that since the beginning (so a retcon was made), is that right? Could it be, that they had cut down whole Pantheons in 4.Ed to make it easier for small minded Newbies? Does this mean all articles about gods are now considered as folklore and events and gods of the novels never happened or existed? : More or less you're right that they cut down the pantheons to keep things easier for others. However, this does not mean the events surrounding Sehanine never happened. It's just that the individuals who called her Sehanine were calling here by a different name than the more popular one she uses - Selûne. Richard Baker is on record saying that the gods who have been revealed as aspects of a different god are still largely worshiped by their previous followers under their old name. So, as he put it, "Hanali" is still the primary elven name for Sune. The same can be expected of Chauntea, who is probably still primarily referred to by halflings as Yondalla. : The gods of OD&D-3.5e did exist - those that no longer remain are either dead or simply were always a different name for another god. Hope that explains things. : While we're on the subject, does anyone object to moving this article to Selûne's under a sub-section (such as "Sehanine Moonbow Aspect" or somesuch), so long as much of the data is kept intact? Niirfa-sa 09:20, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: See my feelings on the talk pages of Hanali Celanil and Aerdrie Faenya. Also, in addition to this I believe that these three elven goddess aspects might still be considered part of the "Seldarine" by the elves (?). If not, then at the very least they were until the Spellplague unveiled these three goddesses as being aspects of Sune, Selûne, and Akadi. In short, I recommend this article focus on the Sehanine Moonbow aspect of Selûne, and describe how the elves venerate this aspect (ceremonies, notable temples, holy holidays, etc...). 06:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Plagiarism This page consists mostly of plagiarized text. Specifically everything from History is a word to word copy from page 125 of Demihuman Deities. Per policy, I added the tag. I hope, I did no mistake. If one would wish, I could write a new page in a few days. : You did exactly the right thing. Once you re-write the page, let us now, and we will delete this version of the page and restore yours. ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:39, May 21, 2018 (UTC) ::I wrote it. I copied the new page on the Sehanine page. Please copy the content and delete it to get rid of the log and paste it then.Saya222 (talk) 16:46, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks. History has been cleared. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:36, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Cleanup May I ask whether the cleanup tag is still appropriate? The past tense part should be done. May I ask whether the formatting part still requires some effort?Saya222 (talk) 17:12, May 24, 2018 (UTC) : I removed the tag. ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:36, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for looking over.Saya222 (talk) 19:45, May 24, 2018 (UTC)